Someone Like You
by lehnogueira10
Summary: Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura. E mesmo que nada funcione eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido.


**estava mexendo em umas pastas antigas no pc, quando achei isso. resolvi compartilhar xD **

**apenas a ideia me pertence. **

**f/f. não gosta, não leia.**

Alicia Florrick recostou em sua cadeira enquanto arrumava os documentos de seu novo caso. Era complicado e, aparentemente, sem saída. Não se deixou vencer e dedicou – se totalmente a ele. Tanto que perdeu a noção do tempo. O escritório de advocacia Stern, Lockhart & Gardner já estava vazio, ou assim ela pensava. Havia sido um longo dia.

Pegou o celular para ligar e avisar que estava indo, mas mudou de ideia. Poderia acordar Grace ou Zach. E mesmo com seus momentos, Jackie estava se saindo bem.

Saiu da sala e rumou para o elevador. Enquanto esperava, Alicia pensou nessa criança travessa e imprevisível chamada vida. Em uma hora ela tinha estabilidade, controle dos próprios atos, privacidade e alguém para esperar e em outra, as paredes sólidas do seu mundo desmoronaram e sua vida foi exposta. Agora era ela a quem aguardavam em casa e se deixasse, tablóides oportunistas e programas maldosos a controlariam.

Humilhada, ferida, revoltada, resignada. Era assim que a mulher do ex – promotor se encontrava. Como uma recém – nascida lançada em um mundo ao qual não pertencia e cuja existência ignorava, tendo que dolorosamente aprender como sobreviver. Ninguém gosta, ninguém quer. Mas acontece. Alicia _aprendeu_ que acontece.

Estava tão presa em seus pensamentos que nem viu o elevador chegar. E talvez continuasse, se uma mão pousada delicadamente em seu ombro esquerdo não a acordasse.

- Hey você. – disse a sua mais recente amiga. Era estranha a maneira como elas se aproximaram tão rápido, mas com tudo que acontecia, Alicia não questionava mais nada. Apenas aceitou de bom grado a amizade oferecida.

- Kalinda! – exclamou virando – se para a mulher mais nova – Desculpe, não percebi que estava aí.

- Tudo bem. – a indiana lhe sorriu gentilmente. Alicia percebeu nesse pouco tempo de convivência que ela não fazia muito isso. Tirando os eventuais sorrisos cínicos, é claro. Contudo, ali estava Kalinda Sharma lhe sorrindo. Ficou grata novamente por ter encontrado uma pessoa tão especial no meio daquela bagunça que se tornara sua vida. – Vamos? – ela perguntou enquanto inclinava levemente a cabeça em direção ao elevador.

- Claro. – a advogada respondeu lhe devolvendo o sorriso.

Os segundos seguintes foram preenchidos com um confortável silêncio. Essa era outra coisa que Alicia gostava sobre sua amizade com Kalinda: elas não precisavam fingir ou forçar laços, assuntos, momentos. Eles simplesmente vinham. Suas conversas não eram fúteis, desnecessárias, entediantes.

- Não pensei que houvesse mais alguém aqui. – Alicia iniciou. E o fez porque teve _vontade_.

- Nem eu. – a investigadora replicou – Mas não me surpreende ser você. – sua voz assumiu um tom zombeteiro ao qual a mais alta respondeu com um arquear de sobrancelhas.

- E o que você faz aqui? – questionou.

- Trabalho. – Kalinda respondeu simplesmente.

- Algum dia você me dará uma resposta direta?

- Provavelmente não. – Kalinda disse divertida. Alicia franziu. – E esse seu falso ultraje só faz tudo ser ainda mais engraçado. – continuou.

Não puderam evitar as risadas. Alicia de repente sentia – se mais leve.

–Não se preocupe com o caso, nós vamos conseguir. _Você sempre consegue_.

A forma enfática com que a sentença foi dita intrigou Alicia. Nesse momento as portas se abriram indicando que elas já haviam atingido o térreo, interrompendo qualquer que fosse seu questionamento. E ela também estava muito cansada para pensar sobre aquilo naquele instante.

- Bem, boa noite então. – a advogada desejou enquanto abraçava Kalinda, sendo prontamente respondida. Entretanto, a investigadora continuou parada, olhando a outra em um misto de confusão e fascinação.

- Sabe, eu não te entendo. – começou – As outras pessoas são... _simples_.

- Simples? – Alicia perguntou confusa com a conversa.

- É, simples. Tudo que querem, tudo que as movem são os conceitos básicos. Sexo, dinheiro, amor, ódio. Em algumas vezes, juntos. Em outras, separados. Misturando – se, completando – se, ferrando com tudo. Você foge à regra. – ela concluiu com um dar de ombros.

Alicia ficou estática, sem saber como receber ao discurso improvisado. Mas ficou curiosa também.

- E, segundo você, o que me move?

Kalinda soltou uma breve risada, como se fosse _tão_ óbvio.

- Paixão. Você é tão angustiadamente apaixonada por _tudo_! Isso cega você, guia, destrói, reconstrói. – ninguém nunca tinha falado assim com ela, sobre ela. Ninguém nunca tinha realmente olhado para ela – Talvez seja por isso que eu não te entenda. Eu já cruzei a linha.

- Linha? – Alicia questionou ainda mais confusa.

- A linha que separa a ignorância do conhecimento. – a indiana disse com um sorriso triste – Não há mais como sentir a paixão sem o cinismo e mesmo com tudo o que passou, você ainda não o tem. Sua paixão é verdadeira, a minha está manchada, corrompida, gasta.

A curiosidade matou o gato? Alicia já não se importava mais. O reflexo de sua própria fascinação nos olhos da amiga lhe deu a permissão necessária para continuar.

- O que move você então?

- Você sabe. – Kalinda disse como se a resposta fosse óbvia novamente.

- Não, não sei! – Alicia exclamou – Você é tão... _não desvendável_! Envolta em suas camadas de racionalismo, distanciamento e sarcasmo. Eu nunca sei o que pensar quando estou perto de você. – ela desabafou.

Kalinda riu mais alto e demoradamente dessa vez.

- Você acabou de roubar minha fala! Olhe para mim, Alicia. – disse apontando para o próprio corpo – Olhe para toda essa situação! Eu não converso sobre isso com ninguém, não confio em ninguém. Mas estou aqui, falando e confiando na única pessoa que não devia!

Alicia imediatamente sentiu uma sensação estranha passar por seu corpo indo direto para o órgão pulsante em seu peito. Seu coração falhou uma batida. Ela não era merecedora de tal gesto?

Kalinda, no momento, andava de um lado para o outro tentado se acalmar. Não existia mais volta. Tudo estava ali, exposto e Alicia nem se dava conta disso.

- A única pessoa que pode me machucar é a única em quem confio! Quão irônico isso é? – perguntou para ninguém enquanto erguia as mãos ao céu – A tão controlada Kalinda ruiu ao primeiro toque. – riu mais uma vez, um riso desprovido de humor.

- Kalinda... – Alicia tentou.

- Não! – a investigadora interrompeu – É isso que vamos fazer: fingir que não aconteceu. Você vai para sua casa, ficar com os seus filhos, rezar pelo seu marido e eu vou para algum lugar que me faça esquecer esse momento. – a Kalinda prática havia voltado. Ela não podia perder o controle. Não de novo. Ela _não_ ia. E Alicia... era uma _boa esposa_ no final das contas.

Alicia não ficaria surpresa se um ponto de interrogação nascesse em sua testa. Formular palavras já lhe era um mecanismo inexistente. Seu cérebro trabalhava em tantas respostas para dar, tantas. Sua boca não pronunciava nenhuma.

Então ela fez o que vinha fazendo há tempos: enterrou todos os sentimentos conflitantes em um canto mal iluminado de si, balançou a cabeça e disse 'tudo bem'.

Nada estava bem. Ela queria explodir. A si mesma e a outra. Dizer todas as coisas não ditas, colocar todos os pontos, começar novos parágrafos. Ela não podia, Kalinda não queria.

Despediram – se.

Encontraram – se no outro dia. A noite anterior suspensa no tempo, pronta para ser resgatada, mas ela nunca seria, afinal, nunca existira.


End file.
